monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Malgorok'Zyth
Overview Malgorok'Zyth has been an undefeated God, he even claims to be an Immortal beast. He is the one responsible for this whole war... He's never been defeated after the amount of Humans, Robloxians, and Spirits he has killed, but we must stop that streak today. We must END his reign of terror. DE-THRONE THE MONSTER KING! Attacks (First Phase, 100% - 66.6% HP) Slash - Malgorok primarily swings his sword to damage one or many players. Shadow Uppercut - Malgorok teleports to the farthest player and uppercuts his new target with his sword. Shadow Drain - Malgorok uses his staff to drain the health of any nearby players to restore a tint of his own. Subzero Slammer - Malgorok will charge up an attack that will strike everyone around him with an icy explosion. Invierno Pulsar - Malgorok will create a debuffing aura that decreases anyone's Attack and Defense by 50%, you will notice a spinning snowflake below you if you are in the aura. Summon - Malgorok calls forth Zythians from The Void to fight for him. Isla Absorpsion - After summoning Zythians, Malgorok will fly to a random location, surrounding himself with a white aura and absorbing a fraction of the Island to heal himself and increase defense. While doing this he cannot be damaged. (Second Phase, 66.6% - 33.3% HP) Uses most of the same attacks as the First Phase. Also, Malgorok'Zyth embraces himself in a Dark Aura that will bring his defense back to normal, but increase his attack. He also begins flying around the map. (He is invincible while flying so don't bother to attack until he lands.) Shadow Blast - While flying around the map, Malgorok shoots dark magic missiles that damage players, and drain their health to restore his. Ice Beam - Malgorok flies to the center of the map, then launches homing beams of freezing energy towards all the players, it can be a little difficult to avoid if you do not have any sort of speed buffs; Although 6 Pillars of ice will rise up, allowing you to shield yourself behind them. (Fact: This is the ONLY Attack that is known to kill someone wearing the OLD Vyrelord Armour.) Necro Force - Malgorok once again flies to the center of the map, except this time he charges up a Devasating attack that will instantly kill... A majority of players, but everyone can stop the attack by attacking the dark forcefield that surrounds Malgorok. (Surprising how the old Vyrelord saves users from this and not his ice beam!) Frost Blast - Malgorok uses his staff to shoot exploding balls of frosty energy that damage users in a huge AOE. This attack can be avoided with a well-timed jump. (Third Phase, 33.3% HP) Giga Slash - Malgorok swings his gigantic sword all the way across the island, dealing massive damage to anyone who fails to jump over it in time. It's recommended to use an Air Elemental or Elemental Elemental to avoid this. Giga Slam - Malgorok will target a random player, then slam his sword down, sending a straight wave of energy in front of him. Getting caught in this will deal damage. Grave Demolisher - Malgorok will raise his staff, then summon bursts of dark energy that will attack players from below, afterwards dark Shadow Minions will be summoned to attack. (# Of minions depending on # of players in server) Shadow Blast X - Malgorok will summon a barrage of gigantic dark magic missiles that fly across the island, dealing massive damage to players caught in their paths. Malgorok becomes invincible during this attack so wait for it to finish. (Passive) Malgorok Curse - After transforming, a small black ring of magic will appear under players and slowly drain their health to restore Malgorok's. This also gives players a 50% speed boost. Trivia * When transforming, Malgorok's height becomes 400 studs (including legs, despite being underwater). Malgorok'Zyth Toy Description - TheSteelEagle's Monster Island is home to some of the most wretched beasts you'll ever encounter on Roblox, but none are quite as despicable as Malgorok'Zyth. An ancient god whose reign of terror has annihilated any heroes who have foolishly stood in his way, he will stop at nothing to completely annihilate every Robloxian with the infinite power of the Void. Morph - By using the scratch off code you can unlock Zythian morph Website Link Battle Footage Here is a video of battling Malgorok. Category:Boss Category:Final Boss Category:Axsuroth